


Sugar

by Magical_Hats



Category: Fire Emblem Series, fire emblem awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Hats/pseuds/Magical_Hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened when Chrom's tactician stumbled upon a candy loving thief in the midst of an assassination attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> While playing, my unit was named Luca and since this was originally for a friend i decided to not change the name.

Luca was surprised. That didnt happen very often with her being the best tactician around and all. But this time what surprised her was the ginger haired thief that was mingled with the band of unruly assassins. He looked uncertain, like he wasnt quite sure he was where he was. Amist the battle and chaos to protect Exalt Emmeryn Luca couldnt help but spare glances at the thief. the thief is stealing my glances she mused to herself. There was just something about him that made him seem good even though he was with the band trying to kill Emmeryn for the Emblem.

She made up her mind. She would confront this thief. If he was truly evil like the band he was with a little lightning magic was all she would need to bring the ginger down.

But she had to hurry before Chrom or any other Sheperds got to him first.

Ever so carefully she weaved around ax wielders and sword masters and picked her way to the thief. He was mumbling to himself. Luca could hardly pick out the words "whats going on? i dont want to kill the Exalt!" as well as a few curses and plans to escape the fray that would certianly fail.

He was good. At least as good as a thief can be. Quickly she ran to Chrom. "Chrom! There is a thief that is good!" she told him as he was fending off another assassin. The assassin cut one of Chrom's bags open he had on his belt. The tactician shot a jolt of lightning out of her palm at the assasin in return and retold Chorm the news.

"there is?!" he said in surprise. "well what are we doing here? We have to give him a chance to help us! Gods know we need all the help we can get." And with that Chrom let Luca lead him to where the Ginger was.

He saw them advance and pulled out his iron sword. It shook a bit in his hand. "g-get back!" he said uncertainty. "I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone." Luca smiled because this thief truely stumbled here on accident.

Crom Began, "hail thief! you dont seem like you belong here. We will get you out of here and pay you if you help us in this fight." he bargained. The red headed thief allowed a sly grin to spread across his face that Made Luca, without anyone noticing, blush a bit.

Ginger replied "yeah sure but only if you sweeten the deal." he said. just as the cut pouch on Chrom's belt ripped open and spilled colorfully wrapped candies.

The thief's face looked like a toddler on Christmas morning. "Yup! I'll Do it." he said quickly scooping up each candy. "i might die but its worth it. Oh, Blue" he said pointing out Chrom's hair color "my name's Gaius" he said between popping a newly obtained lollipop into his mouth.

Chrom and Luca couldnt believe what they were seeing or hearing. A thief that works for candy and not money? What kind of thief was this so called Gaius? 

Luca laughed. She couldnt help it at all. She tossed her strange long purple hair back and laughed. This thief was amazing and very intrigueing. He was wild and unruly and Luca didnt know how to handle him at all. That was the first time Gaius noticed her little self. He turned his green eyes to her in surprise. 

"Well arent you just bubbly here while everyone's trying to kill the exalt." He said mockingly. Luca looked up at him. "im just full of bubbles today I guess" she jabbed back. "but these bubbles are gonna keep you alive." She waved her magic tome she didnt really need anymore in his face. She had each spell memorized already.

Chrom, done with the erred he had to do brought both of them back to the battle. "You know you two can chat after my sister is safe and these assasins are dead or gone. Luca back up the thief."

Gaius pulled out from his mouth the huge lollipop and looked at Luca. "Luca huh?" he said. "nice name." She didnt quite know how to respond to that because her name she had always thought was a bit too exotic than other Ylissean names and she didnt think of it as 'nice'. But then again, she didnt quite know if she was Ylissian or from another country.  
Together they joined the fray of the battle. Gaius would slip between the enemy and slit their throats while Luca expertly controlled the highly untamable lightning magic, tossing wide arching zigzags into any enemy Gaius missed or couldnt get to fast enough. The unusual magic made Gaius nervous at first. who was this chick? He thought to himself. She has weird hair, wears symbols like eyes on her coat, and shoots lightning magic. A type of magic only used by Plegians. But he soon realized who she was didnt matter just yet. For now, she was helping him come out of this battle alive.


End file.
